The Continued
by greyskies09
Summary: The Host stopped, and now I am continuing. Ian/Wanda
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these characters, I just wanted more after finishing The Host...**

Ian cleared his throat, "mmm...Wanda."

I turned around and Ian's eyebrows were scrunched together and there was a definite worry line on his forehead.

Both of us knew there wasn't anything to worry about because these people standing right in front of us were just the same as we are, but I also knew that Ian just felt more comfortable when I was by him, which was the same way I felt too. So I turned to Burns and nodded than ran back to Ian's side, his hand found mine right away and I leaned my head into his arm, _yes much more comfortable now_.

"Well, we were just on an emergency raid in Tucson and need to head back to our group. It was amazing to meet more humans, and I would like to visit you again soon, so we can have a chance to talk. But we must be on our way now," Nate said.

"Of course, we are just about to raid ourselves. Whenever you want to come back feel free to do so, we will have someone checking here regularly to watch for you," Jared replied, it didn't feel appropriate to just tell them where we were hiding.

So both groups went on their way.

Jared and Melanie sat in the front of the old white van while Ian and I took the back, and headed towards Phoenix, with Brandt and Aaron behind us in the big storage truck.

"I can't believe how many more groups of humans there are still left!" Melanie gasped.

"It's amazing," Ian whispered.

"And hopeful," I added.

The sun was just about to peek over the desert and I was exhausted.

Jared and Ian discussed where we were going to stop and what we were going to get at each stop. My hand was still in Ian's and now I was _too_ comfortable, I was starting to doze off. I was trying so hard to keep my eyes open but nothing that Ian and Jared were talking about interested me at the moment.

"I'm beat. There is no way I will be able to function on a raid without some sleep first. Can we please stop somewhere and rest?" Mel begged.

"I'm tired too babe, I just don't think it's a good idea right now," Jared started.

"No, no, I think we should stop too. Wanda's head's been bobbing the past forty-five minutes." Ian said.

My head snapped up, "No it hasn't!"

"Wanda I can see right now how much effort it's taking you just to keep your eyes open."

"No, I'm fine!" I opened my eyes as wide as I could, "See!"

"You are the worst liar, so stop trying to be strong, we are all tired too," Ian said while lifting up my chin so my lips would gently meet his.

It was so much different now, kissing Ian. Its how it always should have been, my skin tingles, I lose my breath, I get that amazing sensation in the pit of my stomach and suddenly I can't stop kissing him once I've started. My body now responds to him the way I've always felt for him emotionally. Melanie's body wouldn't react that way to anyone else's except for Jared's but now the soul and the body match.

I leaned a little more deeply into the kiss and felt Ian smile and bring his hand up to gently caress my face.

"Look, there's a Motel. It's about 5 in the morning now, so we shouldn't stay there any later than 3 to get back on the road. Wanda you think you're awake enough to get us checked in?" Jared asked.

Ian nuzzled his face into mine and I let out a small giggle, I was definitely starting to wake up now.

"Yes," I answered.

Jared pulled into the motel parking lot and drove to one of the back entrances. I opened the van door and Ian caught my hand. I turned around only to see his glorious blue eyes piercing into me, I leaned towards him and gave him one more kiss and got out of the van, and as I shut the door Ian let out a small groan.

Ian always stressed out too much. These were souls I was talking to, I am a soul, there will be no suspicion. The only suspicious souls were Seekers. I shuddered as I thought the word.

I opened the door to the lobby of the dinky hotel. There was a rusty pop machine in the corner of the small room with a love seat next to it and behind the tall desk was a short little man with rusty hair and a toothy smile.

"Hello there!" the little man said.

"Hi, can I check out a room for a couple hours? Me and my friends have been driving for a while so we are on a weird sleeping schedule," I looked at the clock above the man's head and couldn't believe it was already close to six in the morning, and I haven't slept since the previous night!

"What's your name?" the little man asked.

"Stretches Toward the Sun," I said.

"Well where are you and your friends headed to Stretches Toward the Sun?"

"Florida, I have some family down there that we are going to visit," I explained.

"Well that sounds marvelous! Here's your room key! Now you have a good…._days_ rest now Stretches Toward the Sun!"

"Thank you!" I said while walking out the door.

I walked back to the van, and Aaron and Brandt were there now. I waved the key in my hand and a look of relief and satisfaction swept Jared's face. They all got out of the van and kept their heads down so no one could see their eyes, even though no one was visible at the moment, I'm sure it was just habit. I opened the motel door and we filed in quickly. Aaron and Brandt waved as they reclined their seats in the big truck, they still weren't comfortable staying in a motel room, especially since they would have to have their own room since Jared, Melanie, Ian and I all filled one room to the maximum capacity.

Mel shut the blinds right away and we all hopped into bed our designated beds without a word. We have assigned that the bed closest to the bathroom is always mine and Ian's, I don't know why but it was just convenient to know whose bed was whose when we got into a room.

Ian pulled me into his arms and cradled me, kissing my forehead, then my cheeks, my nose, then my eyes and finally my mouth.

"Goodnight love," he whispered onto my lips.

"Goodnight," I whispered back and then I ducked under his chin to rest my head on his chest and fell quickly asleep.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't exactly know where this story is headed, but I have some ideas...so bare with me on the updating, I don't know how good I am going to be at it...and sorry but this chapter is kind of dinky, it's still transitioning. Chapter 3 is longer, promise.**

**FYI: things get a little more heated up after this chapter :)**

**p.s. I don't own any of this.**

**----**

I walked into the opening of our small cave community first, because I could hold the least. This body was hard to get used to after having Mel's body. Mel is strong and athletic and now I am in a fragile, delicate body that doesn't want to be able to do what I used to when I was in Mel's.

Jamie, of course, was the first person I saw when I entered the main room.

"WANDA!"

"Hi, Jamie!" I exclaimed, my heart jumped.

"Oh man, it's so good to see you! You don't know how boring it is without you to talk to! And guess what?!" I knew it would take hours for Jamie to settle down, for now I was just going to have to listen to him tell me every detail of what happened in the caves while we were gone. "Stupid Freedom broke our last soccer ball! Can you believe that! I hope you guys brought one because otherwise I will die! Jeb said that you would, but I wasn't for sure…I hope you brought some good food too, I am sick of this soup all the time, I know I'm not supposed to complain but really," at that I pulled a Snickers bar out of my pocket I had been saving for him. "WANDA! Awww, yes! Thanks so much Wanda! … MEL!"

Mel walked in with a huge crate of flour and a backpack full of it too.

"Jamie!" Mel cried and dropped the crate immediately.

They hugged; it was so nice to see. Their relationship was so much more than anyone could see; only I knew because I have felt too, and still do…

The rest of the people must have heard the commotion because they all started strolling into the big room to help.

"Well hey there Wanda! How you been?" Jeb asked.

"Good, but these arms aren't doing what they should be," I glared at my weak muscles.

"Hey now, it's alright. So you're not as strong as you used to be. It's not like we're slacking on muscle in these caves. Hell, look at that man of yours! He's ripplin' with 'em!"

Ian walked in carrying too many more things than he should be, but it was true, he had plenty of muscle. Jared walked in behind him with about the same amount of loot…and muscle. My eyes were dancing from Ian to Jared, back and forth, comparing, when I looked back at Ian I could tell he had noticed me looking at Jared. What he didn't notice was that I had been looking at him too. He smiled at me, it was weak. He still thought I was attached to Jared the way I was in my last life, but I wasn't. It's true yes that I still care deeply for him but I never would want anyone other than Ian, I just wish he knew that.

"Here let me take that from you Ian, you probably want to go get cleaned up, you look like shit," Andy suggested with a tease.

"_Thanks_," Ian said sarcastically.

He looked at me, smiled feebly, and started walking toward the bathing room… _that hurt_.

"Hey!" I said walking to him.

He stopped and looked down at me. We were in a separate tunnel now, out of sight from everyone, but still only a couple yards away from them. I slid my hands slowly up his sculpted abdomen and defined pecs then reached up onto my tippy toes so I could slide my hands behind his neck and secure them there. He smiled more gently now, and put his arms around me and lifted me off the ground to kiss me softly. I wrapped my legs around his body and leveraged myself up so I could get deeper into our kiss.

I laughed because I could tell he was confused.

"What?" he asked almost disappointed, as if saying _what did I do now?_

"Nothing, you're perfect," I smiled. Ian grunted and I slid down.

"Ian don't assume; you know what they say about people who assume!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said.

"You don't know what I was thinking when I was looking at Jared, so do not assume that you do!" I commanded.

"It was pretty obvious, the look on your face was very clear. And I understand, I do. You were in Melanie's body for quite a while. You have the same feelings for him as she does. It's fine, it just confuses me sometimes, and hurts a little, but I will endure that if it means that I get you," Ian looked so hurt, not just a little.

"Like I said, don't assume! Because that wasn't what I was thinking, or feeling. I don't feel that way about Jared. I feel that way about you! Jeb and I were simply discussing my puny muscle mass and he pointed out you two saying there was no need for me to have muscle anyway, with you two around…and I was simply looking back and forth at you and Jared and comparing not ogling!" I explained.

"Comparing?" Ian asked.

"Comparing was the wrong word, noticing. I was noticing you two. You both are pretty much the same size, although you are slightly taller."

"Oh." He said simply.

"Oh?" I asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I should be sorry. I don't feel that way about Jared, and I am sorry that I have given you the impression that I do, but I promise with my whole heart and soul that I love you, and only you," I vowed.

"No, I'm sorry because I did assume. I don't think you have been giving me that impression I think I just have been assuming that every time you look at Jared that you're thinking _about_ him…" I put my finger over his mouth and shook my head, he stopped. I just wrapped my arms around his big body and buried my head in his dirty white shirt. Tears stung my eyes and seeped through the single layer of cloth between me and Ian. He ran his fingers down through my long golden curls and pulled me closer to him, resting his head on mine.

"Wanda! Ian! Where are you two?! Let's play some ball!" Jamie shouted.

I looked up at Ian, hopeful.

"One game," He said.

"You know I won't even be able to last one half!"

Ian roared with laughter, "We're coming Jamie!"

**I love getting reviews! I want to know what you think will happen, or what you want to happen...or even to tell me this chapter sucks! Either way it gets me all giddy and inspires me to write more! So reviews are very much welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the favorites!**

**Don't own these characters...**

**---**

Everyone helped to get all the food into storage and decided a nice game of soccer would be fun.

Ha. _Nice_ game. With Jared, Ian, and Kyle there was no such thing as a _nice_ game of soccer.

We went down the familiar tunnels to the game room and got what little light we had set up around our 'field'.

I was right, after about 30 minutes playing the game I was exhausted, and I think I only got the ball one time. So Lily and I sat out for the rest of the game.

Lily has been doing better, but I know she is still deeply hurting over Wes's death. She normally would have played a whole game of soccer but something triggered her when she was dribbling the ball down the field and she started crying. It happens a lot. Everyone will just be eating dinner, or working the fields and Lily has to excuse herself because she starts crying.

It's heartbreaking.

But she is coming out of her room now, she is making progress.

"WE WIN! WOO!" Jamie hollered, a loud slapping noise echoed through the room as Ian and Jamie high-fived.

"Wanda! Did you see that?! I helped Ian get the winning goal! Did you see that?! It was amazing!"

"Yeah, Jamie! I saw it! You are getting better at this game every time I watch you! Pretty soon you are going to be better than Ian and Jared and Kyle!" I congratulated.

"Ha! We'll see buddy, that's kind of a stretch don't you think?" Jared teased wrapping his arm around Jamie's shoulders and leading him out the entryway.

I turned back towards the winning team, _where did Ian go_? I searched the room again; it was dark, hard to see.

Then suddenly I see a black figure running towards me from one of the dark corners in the room. A small squeak slipped from my mouth, and the black figure made a roaring noise as it lifted me from the ground.

"Hey beautiful, so what do I get for scoring the winning goal?" Ian laughed at the frightened look on my face, I sighed and happiness overtook my fear.

He had me hugged close against him, my feet dangling.

"I don't know," I taunted as I ran my fingers through his beautifully blonde hair, "It looked like kind of cheap shot to me."

"Ha! Whatever!" Ian poked my ribs and we both broke into laughter. Then he only held me up with one arm and the other one snaked up my spine to the back of my head and his lips crushed mine. We were both still laughing, but then we suddenly got serious. I could feel my blood boiling as he moved his soft lips roughly against mine. I parted his lips with mine and breathed him in, my tongue slid across his upper lip and he let out a moan. He met my tongue with his and we were yet deeper into our kiss. I ran my hands across his face and around his shoulders, pulling him even closer than before as our tongues tasted each other. Instantly, I was out of breath and Ian moved his lips hungrily down to my jaw then my neck. I want him. Need him. More than this. I heard someone clear their throat but I couldn't pay attention as to who it was.

"Um, well, I think everyone else has made there way to the bathing room and I have the last of the lights…So unless you two want to find your way back in the dark I suggest we get a move on it," Jeb warned.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face, I was mortified. This body does not react well to uncomfortable situations, I find myself blushing at everything. Ian laughed and put his hand on my cheek, kissed me lightly one last time and set me down.

Ian sighed, "I guess we _should_ probably get going. I need to get cleaned up."

Jeb laughed, "I don't understand how Wanda can stand to be that close to you, I can smell you way over here!"

I looked down at my clothes, _ugh, and I bet I contribute to that smell! I am filthy!_

-------

The line for the bathing room was long, but I finally got my turn.

I had to wash most of my clothes along with myself because they all were dirty from the raid. My hands were raw from the soap by the third shirt I washed, but my third shirt was my last shirt so it wouldn't be too much longer. I only had about three shirts, a couple beaters, one pair of jeans and two pairs of cut-off sweats, but I also shared with Lily because she was the only other girl closest to my size.

I wore my wet clothes back to mine and Ian's room, then took them off to dry and wrapped a towel around myself. I took a step back and observed the small amount of clothes Ian and I had, and realized none of my clothes were dry. I must have forgotten the fact that I would need _dry_ clothes to put on after bathing.

I put my purple bra and boy short panties on and paced the small room.

_I can't just stay in here until my clothes dry…maybe Lily has some clean, dry clothes!_

But Lily's room was way down the hall, so I put on one of Ian's clean shirts, just to run down the hall and back.

I laughed; the plaid button-up with the sleeves ripped off went all the way past my knees, and the sleeve holes exposed too much of my bare sides. I will just have to hold the sleeve holes shut and run _really_ fast to Lily's room.

I heard the door shut and I whirled around. Ian was there, his lips slightly parted and his eyes a little surprised.

He lifted one eyebrow and a smile played at the corner of his mouth, "Whatchya' doing?"

I felt myself blush, "Ha, um so I don't have any dry clothes and so I was going to go see if Lily had any that I could borrow…"

"You were going to walk out there in _that_?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just--" I didn't know what to say, the look on his face confused me. He looked worry, or scared, or-

"There is no way you are going out there in my shirt."

"I'm sorry, it's just, uh, I just don't have anything else to wear!" I was so embarrassed, I turned around, tears escaped from my eyes and I hid my face in my hands.

I felt Ian's fingers on my neck as he grabbed my long wet hair and draped it over my shoulder. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me back onto his lap, sitting on our mattress.

"Wanda…" he whispered, more tears spilled down my cheeks and I buried my face in his neck. "Wanda, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings it's just that I cannot let you go outside this room wearing that. What if someone sees you?"

"I know! I know! I'm sorr-" he put his finger to my mouth.

"Wanda, you just look way too delicious to be walking around where any of the other men could see you. I don't want anyone … _thinking_ … about you. You can wear my shirts any time you want, just as long as you stay in here. I already see enough wandering eyes; _this_ would only make it worse."

I look … delicious? He isn't mad at me for wearing his shirt; he just doesn't want anyone else thinking I look delicious?

"Ian, I don't think anyone would ever think of me more than Wanda, the alien inside of a delicate girl's body," I explained.

"Wanda, anyone can make a beautiful face look ugly with the wrong attitude," He lifted my chin up and brushed my hair behind my ears. "_You_, Wanda, the soul, are beautiful enough by yourself, let alone putting you in this body. _You_ make this body move in the way that makes my heart jump, _you_ make this body beautiful. I wouldn't have thought that Jamie could have ever done such a great job on matching a body to your gorgeous soul. _This_ is you," he trailed the tips of his fingers down the side of my neck, the side of my body; I gasped as they slid over the side of my breast.

"Ian," I mumbled and closed my eyes as he kissed me. I've wanted him to touch me like this for what seems like forever. I just didn't know if he was comfortable yet, with my new body. I wanted him so badly; he was grazing his fingers on my legs, trailing them upward, but not high enough; it was almost as if he were asking permission as he danced around the one place he wouldn't touch. So I moved my hands to his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"Wanda, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to," Ian murmured against my lips.

"I want to." I said.

And that was all he needed, he ran his hands up the top of my thighs and grabbed my shirt and flung it to the floor. I quickly unbuttoned his and soon it was on the floor too. I whipped my legs around so that I was now straddling him in my bra and panties, pressed against his bare chest. I felt his wonderful body underneath my hands, his toned arms, rippling stomach, and sculpted back; and then unexpectedly I was on my back with Ian standing above me, his eyes wild.

"I'll be right back!" he said and ran out the door.

Um…? What just happened?

Mine and Ian's relationship was finally making it to the next step and he just stops and runs out of the room?

I sat up, still confused. Pondering. What did I do wrong? I have never done this before, and this body hasn't either but I thought I was doing everything right. A few minutes passed.

Ian then flew back through the door, out of breath, he smiled at me, "Hi," he said.

"Hi?" I said back, still stumped; but then I saw in his hand a small silver package.

"Where were we?" He asked crawling on top of me.

"Right about here," I said as I unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs. He looked down at me and a low, playful growl escaped from his mouth.

"I love you, Wanderer," he said and then his lips were to mine. He kissed down to my chest and stopped right in between my breasts; he looked up to me then reached under my body and unhooked my bra. His eyes lit up and he kissed each breast tenderly then moved his way down my stomach and stopped right below my belly button. He placed feather light kisses all across my stomach and ran his hands up legs, his thumbs rubbing circles on the inside of my thighs.

"Ian, please," I begged, my center was throbbing and it needed contact.

He ripped my panties off and started kissing my thigh, making his way closer and closer to my need. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled his mouth to mine. He kissed me, hard, and I knew he needed me too. I slipped my hands in between our body's and slid them down to the waist band of his boxer's and removed them in one swift movement. I looked down and gasped; I grabbed the condom and slipped it on as quickly as I could. Then I latched my legs around his body and kissed him deeply, I took his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled; he groaned and slid into me.

It hurt, but a good hurt. He pushed all the way in then stopped. This was new for me, and he knew that.

"Ok," I whispered, I could barely breathe.

And he moved out of me only to push back in with more force.

"Wanda," Ian's chest rumbled. I dropped my head and bit my bottom lip; it felt good, so good. We found a rhythm that our bodies moved to perfectly and it was an amazing feeling to be this close to him, to have him move inside of me. I made noises, I know I did, but there was no way to comprehend what they were and I didn't care; everything about this, everything about him was perfection.

He collapsed on top of me and rolled over bringing me with him so I was lying across his body, both of us breathing together.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Ian asked when we finally caught our breath.

"I'm great," I sucked back the lump in my throat, so much emotion overtook me, "I've never felt so much love in one moment of any of my lives before."

He pulled me tighter and kissed my forehead, and then I fell quickly asleep in his arms.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sadly this will be the last update for the rest of the week, I am leaving town, but once I get back the first thing I am going to do is post the next chapter! Promise! I love all the favorites and reviews I am getting, keep 'em coming!**

**By the way, I don't own these characters.**

**---**

I remember dreaming, yes I was definitely dreaming… but then my stomach growled. Something underneath me, whatever I was lying on was bouncing. My eyes fluttered open.

"How did you sleep?" Ian laughed. Oh yes, _Ian_.

"Wonderfully…but I think I got a little hungry," I smiled, then I thought about how eating entailed getting up and leaving our cozy room and my smile turned into a frown.

"What?" Ian asked.

"I don't wanna get up." I pouted. And his body bounced underneath me again, he was laughing, then I broke into a giggle too.

Ian sat up on our mattress and cradled me in his arms.

"I don't want to get up either. But I think your stomach is out ruling both of us," Ian kissed my forehead and I sighed.

"I guess…we _are_ going to need nourishment and energy for our activities later so let's go!" I jumped out of his arms and ran to the door.

Ian grabbed my hand before it got to the handle and I yelped.

"I didn't like the fact of you walking out there in my shirt, guess how I would feel if you walked out there completely naked."

I forgot! I didn't have any clothes on! I instantly felt too exposed and self conscious, but that's not attractive so I hid my chagrin and exhaled trying to act confident.

"Hmm. You're probably right, but I do _love_ it when you get all angry when you talk about the other guys in the cave looking at me," I snickered and walked towards my now dry and crispy clean clothes, Ian followed me and playfully slapped my butt.

"Hey now, that wasn't very nice!" I tried to act shocked and hurt.

"Well you were being a naughty girl!" Ian chastised, his eyes smoldering.

"A naughty girl?!"

"Yes," Ian claimed and skimmed his fingers down my sides then wrapped them around the small of my back, "and naughty girls get spanked."

"Well," I said and latched my hands around his neck, "I guess I'm going to have to be a naughty girl more often!" I smiled and jumped to wind my legs around his naked waist. I held myself up as his hands roamed across my back and sides. I pushed my lips against his and dug my fingers into his hair.

This time both of our stomach's growled.

"Ugh! Fine!" I yelled and Ian gently set me down, "my stomach, and now _your_ stomach have made themselves very clear that we are not allowed to do anything until we feed them!"

I could feel Ian's eyes on me while I was dressing so I attempted to seductively get my clothes on, I thought I was severely failing but then thought I heard him mumble something about hating the fact that the human body needs food…

I scaled the notebook sized chunk of glass we had up my body to see what I looked like, I was wearing a pair of dark blue cut-off sweats and a gray beater. I checked out my face, then my hair-_oh wow! What happened to my hair?_

I'm not a vain person, but my wet hair did not dry well in the mix of mine and Ian's _rendezvous _and falling carelessly asleep in his arms. My usually waist length honey blonde curls had rat nested their way half way up my back into a state I have never seen them in before.

Ian saw my horrified face, "I think it looks cute," he smiled.

I just looked at him, still horrified.

I grabbed a brush and tore through my hair – _ow!_

I finally got through it all, but now it was just frizzy crimps; it was useless, so I pulled it back into a long ponytail that ended in between my shoulder blades.

--

Ian and I walked into the dining hall holding hands.

"Wanda! Ian! You're late!" Jamie yelled. I blushed.

"We'll be right there Jamie! Calm down!" Ian laughed, Jamie was bouncing uncontrollably.

We got our food; it looked so delicious, chicken fettuccini with garlic bread and a huge glass of milk. I love the meals we get the first week back from a raid, they are all the perishables and it's such a nice break from the soup and hard rolls.

"Where were you two?" Kyle asked when we sat down at the table.

"Wanda didn't have any clean clothes, so we had to wait for her clothes to dry," Ian explained vaguely. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer into his side.

"Oh, well we were just asking Sunny all these questions about Fire World, but she has only lived here and with the Bears, so she doesn't know much," Jamie said, "Will you tell us more about Fire World?"

Now that we met new humans and with them, a soul like me, they wanted to know all about Fire World, since that's where Burns was from. So I told them all about Fire World and how unpleasant it is, no one really requests to go to Fire World.

"I really don't like talking about it though, I'm sure Burns will feel more comfortable if he ever decides to visit."

"Aww, come on Wanda! Tell us more, tell us more! Maybe tell us about the Flowers then, if you don't like talking about Fire World," Jamie insisted.

"Jamie, you almost know as much as I do about the other worlds, I have told you all of my stories more than once," I laughed, Jamie gets so excited when I tell him stories of other worlds, his reactions to them make me more comfortable, they aren't shocked or scared like some of the others, he is intrigued and that makes me happy.

"Wanda's right kid, no more stories for tonight, we gotta get up and work tomorrow," Jeb said as he stretched backwards and yawned.

Ian leaned down and put his mouth to my ear so only I could hear him, "I think you may have mentioned some activities that we would be doing later, and I am interested to know what those are."

My face burned and I looked down at the table so no one could see my eyes. I couldn't contain myself so I grabbed mine and Ian's dishes and got up to put them in a washing bucket, Ian laughed as I walked away with my head down and I heard Jared ask something like, "What's with her?"

I walked back to Ian once I settled down and stood next to him and started running my fingers through his hair as he finished a conversation with Kyle and Jared.

"Wanda I haven't seen your hair up in a ponytail before, I like it," Mel complimented.

"Oh, thanks, it kind of dried weird so it was pretty much my only option," I said.

Ian looked up at me and smirked, then everyone got up from the table to head back to their rooms, it was late and everyone was exhausted.

Ian and I were holding hands and when we got back to our room he opened the door and walked in first then yanked me into our little bedroom, slammed the door shut, and pushed me against the wall.

"So," Ian started, he had his hands on the wall on either side of my head, he lowered his face to mine and my heart rate sped up, "what were these _activities_ you had in mind for us this evening?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A short and lemony sweet chapter!**

**I don't own these characters.**

**--**

I was breathing so heavily, my heart was racing, Ian's face was centimeters away from mine, his eyes burning into me. I just wanted to start ravaging him right now, but I thought I could play it out a little while, make him wait…_yeah! That sounds fun!_

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to gain control of myself.

"Activities," my voice broke, _dang it! Get a hold of yourself!_

"Yes, activities, you said you had some planned for tonight," Ian's breath swept over my face and I was instantly lost in a daze.

_Control. Control. Control._

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could read you a story, you know Jeb has some very interesting books. Or we could jump on the bed! Or we could go make cookies! You know the eggs won't last very long…" I looked up at him and smiled innocently.

Ian just laughed and shook his head, "Although all of those options are very intriguing, I had something else in mind."

"Hmm…what could that be?" My fingers played along the skin right above the waist band of his jeans.

Ian's finger came up underneath my chin and lifted my face to his and kissed me tenderly.

_Oh, we're being gentle now?_

He ran his big hands up my shirt and around my back and pulled me into him. My fingers, still at his waistband, began to unhook his pants, I slid them off easily. Then I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, trailing down his muscled stomach; soon enough that was off too. I felt Ian smile underneath my lips. He grabbed my waist and threw me on the mattress.

_Nope, we are definitely not being gentle anymore._

I was laying on my back, propped up on my elbows, knees bent, smiling. I used my pointer finger to tell him to come to me.

Ian kneeled in between my legs and slid his hands up my thighs and under my beater once again, although this time removing it. He proceeded to remove my cut-off shorts, hastily, taking my panties with them. Ian stared in between my thighs for a moment, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He leaned on top of me to unhook my bra, his hardness pressing against my slit.

"Ian…" I whimpered.

He took out my ponytail and spread my hair out.

"I love your hair." Ian sighed as he ran his fingers through it.

Then he was cupping my face, "I love your face," he smiled and kissed my eyes, "your eyes," my nose, "your nose," my lips, "your mouth. Mmmm, your mouth." He kissed me passionately, pressing his tongue against mine. My hands gripped his back, feeling it, every muscle moving as we tasted each other. He dropped his lips to my jaw, and snaked down my body.

"I love your neck." He continued kissing down to my breasts and took one in his mouth, massaging the other.

"I love these, Wanda," Ian whispered, I let out a small moan.

"I love your stomach," He trailed his tongue down my stomach and stopped in between my hips, right above my mound.

"And this," Ian slid two fingers into me, "Unnnhh…Wanda, your so wet."

I grabbed the sheets on either side of me as he worked his fingers in and out of my body, I couldn't control myself, I was going to lose it. Ian lowered his head and kissed my clit, my head thrashed.

"Ian!" I screamed, I was so close, and he knew. He gently glided his teeth over my clit and my whole body burned. I came fast as Ian moved his fingers in and out of me roughly, hitting every sensitive spot over and over again. Waves of pleasure rushed over me and I could barely tell what was going on, the feeling overtook my whole being and I melted away into its raging flames.

When I finally regained control Ian was licking me, cleaning up every last drop, "I love the taste of you," he murmured.

"Ian," I gasped and threw my head back again, trying to catch my breath.

Ian crawled up my body and rested his head on my chest, stroking his hands up and down

my sides, "I love you," he sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been bad on updating :(**** and I can't promise I will get better! Some weeks will be better than others! I will try my hardest!**

**This is kind of a fluffy chapter, but there are some lemons too, and at least it's longer then the last chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**--- **

My breathing could barely slow down with Ian rubbing his hands up and down my sides.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Ian shifted up my body more so his mouth could reach my mine; his shaft, rock hard against my thigh. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips moved together slowly then more aggressively. I flicked my tongue out teasingly against his top lip and he growled. I opened my mouth to let his tongue meet mine and we both groaned at the contact. My stomach was churning with the building of another orgasm; I needed him, all of him, inside me.

My fingers that had been locked in Ian's thick, blonde hair released and slid down his back around his waist and grabbed his dick. Both hands wrapped around him squeezed and Ian gasped. I moved my hands roughly on him. Both of our breathing increased and I could feel him ready to burst.

"Wanda!" Ian cried. My heart was beating out of my chest, my center throbbing; I let go and he plunged into me. I screamed as Ian grunted. He pounded in and out of me, getting deeper with each thrust, my muscles tightening with the movement. The friction in between our bodies was exhilarating; but I needed him in further and he could feel it too. So Ian slid his hand down my body and around my ass, squeezing it quickly, then wrapping it around the back of my leg, hitching it around his waist - instantly hitting me deeper.

"AH!" I yelped, and started clawing at Ian's back.

Ian was pulsing into me fast and hard reaching places I didn't know I had, sending me into a whirlwind of pleasure. I felt Ian twitch inside of me and new I was close too, so he reached in between us and rubbed my clit. I bit my lip at the sensation and we came together delivering us into euphoria.

As the fire in the both of us was starting to cool Ian rolled us over onto our sides, my leg still hitched around his waist, his length still immersed inside of me. My head flopped on the mattress, my hair was sticking to my forehead and neck, it was the most exhilarating moment of my life – so far.

"Mmmm, Wanda, Wanda, Wanda…" It seemed to be all Ian could say, but I understood. He kissed down my neck, sucking it, tasting it. His right hand cupping my breast, the other was currently being used as my pillow. As we lay there, intertwined, loving each other with all that we had, I felt the most whole I had ever felt. I had lived on many worlds and met many different souls but I have never even felt the slightest bit as _perfect _as I do right now.

My life seems fulfilled now, in this small cave, with this small community of humans. I always knew I was different, so did the other souls; but I don't think any of us expected what my life was really meant for. I have been on almost all of the planets and what most of the souls consider specially experienced, I reason, that I am meant for so much more than to be a great teacher.

Maybe my existence is to help solve the problem between the souls and the humans. The souls are afraid of the humans and yet the humans are afraid of the souls, but not enough to give in. These mortals have so much more determination than any other species we have ever overcome, and in reality we have not yet overcome them. Although the souls believe they have achieved these humans, they have not; there are only few populations of them left, but because they are left means they are the strongest ones. And because souls like me, and Burns, exist is why I believe there is a better future for all of us. A future where the humans don't have to hide anymore and no one will be afraid.

I have never felt this optimistic before, it's reassuring. I lifted my hand to Ian's face and caressed it gently, gliding him upward to make eye contact with me. I looked into his ocean blue eyes and saw him, all of him, every thought, every feeling, my heart ached for him, and suddenly there was one fact that I knew would never change.

"We will always be together," I closed my eyes and drew in a shaky breath, "the moment your body has nothing left to give is the moment my soul has nothing left either."

"Wanda - " Ian started but I placed my finger to his lips, cutting him off.

"Ian, now that I have found you, I can't live without you," I said simply, but full of honesty. I nuzzled our noses and smiled, "and you are just going to have to deal with that!" Ian kissed me, deep and slow, I knew he understood what I meant; then his stomach growled, we both laughed.

"Well, little lady," he chuckled, rolling over to hover above me once again, "it seems you've taken all my energy, and those cookies you were talking about earlier sound like the perfect fuel right about now!"

"Let's go make some! I've never done it before!" I squealed. Ian kissed my nose and got up, slowly sliding out of me, I winced at the loss of him; he just smiled and winked, it wouldn't be too long before I felt him again, he was thinking it too.

Ian grabbed a pair of sweats and pulled them on and threw his shirt at me.

"I didn't think I could wear this."

"No one else will be seeing you tonight but me, love," Ian grinned; I slid the shirt over my body and ruffled my hair.

"Let's go!"

_______

"How have you never made cookies before, I mean you did live on Earth for a little while before you came here to the caves."

We were walking to the kitchen, it was pitch black, but we knew the way.

"I had no reason to make them," I answered.

"Oh." He said simply.

There was silence for a while, the air seemed somewhat tense or curious, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Wanda, what did you do before you came here? I know you taught, but what did you do…for fun?" Ian asked. It seemed like a silly question to ask, but once I really thought about it I couldn't really think of what I did besides sulk at home with the fact that I could hear Melanie.

"I didn't really do anything," I started, while I grabbed Ian's hand and he rubbed small circles on my thumb, "My Comforter told me that to help me drown out Mel and help me transition better into this life I should make friends, and converse with other souls. But for some reason I just couldn't, it bothered me too much that I could hear Mel, like _really_ hear her.

"She was never quiet; we pretty much just fought all the time, both trying to win over her body. But then I gave in, she was too strong, her feelings, her memories…" I didn't know what to say, Ian always got touchy once this subject came up, I didn't want to make him feel insecure.

"Of Jared," he finished.

"Yes, of Jared…and Jamie and Uncle Jeb and this mountain! And think if I would have kept fighting Mel and never ended up here, I would have never met you!" My attempt to lighten the mood wasn't working. "Or fallen in love with you," I whispered, "I'm forever yours, Ian."

Suddenly he stopped; I could hear him take in a deep breath. I turned him towards me and felt for his face, it was still pitch black.

"Ian?" I couldn't tell how he was reacting. Did I say something wrong? Maybe I said too much.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, he was tense. I kissed him lightly one, two, three times; I wanted him to say something. Then his hands flew up and grabbed my hips pushing me backwards until my back slammed against the wall of the cave, his lips were hungrily moving against mine. I reached my hands up and knotted my fingers into his thick, messy hair. He slid his hands up under my arms and lifted me from the ground; I reached down to pull his shirt, that I was wearing, up so I could wrap my legs around his body to support myself.

I was running out of air so he quickly moved his mouth to my jaw and down to my neck, his hands against the wall on either side of my body, his body hard against mine leaving me sandwiched in between the cave and him.

I don't know where this came from, but I don't mind it.

My breathing was heavy while Ian sucked on my neck, grinding his hips against mine. I was losing it so I just gave up trying to catch my breath and dropped my head back giving Ian more access to my neck.

A small whimper escaped from my lips, I couldn't help it, I loved this.

"You are mine," Ian demanded while lightly nibbling on my neck.

_His. His._

I now understood what this was about, no matter what, Ian was going to be insecure about my feelings toward Jared. He needed to know that I am his, and he is mine, that nothing will change that, especially Jared.

I used my heels to push down his pants; he shifted his hips so his hardness pressed against my opening. I grabbed his face and made him look me in the eyes, his face looked torn, it made my heart ache.

"I'm yours," I said, and then he slowly inched into me.

"Mine," He closed his eyes and kissed my lips, "Mine," he repeated, and just kept kissing me.

"Yours," I grabbed his lower lip in between mine and sucked on it, he moaned, and pushed into me with more force.

"Yours," He stated, confirming to himself that he is mine, and I am his.

We made love against the wall of the cave, it was sweet and slow. We just felt each other move in synchronization. Moving our lips and bodies together, claiming each other. Our hands touched each other and memorized every plain and dip. And when we came together it was sensual and loving. We were now forever each others, and we would spend forever proving it to one another, never letting doubt slip between us.

**Cookie baking next! Haha, I must have been hungry for cookies while writing these last couple chapters…oh well, it's all fun! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own these characters.**

**Some people have expressed some opinions and all I can say is **_**don't fret it's their first night back in the caves!**_

**I love hearing what you guys have to say, it makes me smile so big! I know it's been for flipping ever since I have updated, sorry :(**

**Ok, let's make cookies!**

**--**

After a while Ian and I just slid down the wall and I straddled his lap, just sitting against the cave in darkness. We kissed, a lot, and then I just rested my head on his shoulder and he ran his hands up and down my back. It was so quiet, just the two of us breathing, we weren't tired, just thinking. Thinking mainly about what I said, that I am his. I could tell instantly that Ian was more calm and relaxed with me then he ever had been before. I am hoping so deeply it's because he finally realizes the obvious, and that Jared is more like a brother-in-law to me then anything else.

We were so relaxed but then cookies came to my mind.

"Cookies!" I squealed as I sat up.

Ian laughed, "Oh yeah, that's why we came down here."

I was instantly energized; I grabbed Ian's face with two hands and squished my face to his giving him a wet kiss. I hopped off his lap and straightened myself out quickly, it was to dark to see how ravaged I look but I could feel that my oversized shirt was definitely not on straight.

I skipped to the kitchen and heard Ian's low chuckle behind me as he followed a few feet back. I turned the corner into the kitchen, stopped and turned around. It was light in the kitchen because of the sky light; the stars were out tonight. When Ian rounded the corner he was startled to see me there, I winked, and right when I was turning around to skip away again Ian managed to grab me and sling me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" I yelled, hitting his butt.

"Not a chance! I'm not letting you run away from me again!"

"I wasn't running away, silly! I just want to make some cookies!" I laughed.

"I bet you do," Ian growled and set me down on the stone counter top.

He kissed me long and soft, sliding his hands up my thighs, gradually spreading them.

I smiled against his lips, "Cookies…"

"What?" He said sarcastically. I pushed him back and hopped off the counter, Ian grumbled.

"So! How do we make cookies?!" I asked as I walked over to our attempt at an ice box and pulled out eggs and butter, I knew we needed those.

"Uhhh….good thing we are using those eggs now, they look like they are about to go bad within a day or so," Ian said.

"Will there be enough for everyone?" I asked.

"There should be"

"We have to make sure Jamie gets one."

"Ok," Ian agreed. "Now we need some flour, chocolate chips, sugar, vanilla…." He trailed off, talking to himself while gathering the ingredients. I searched the large pantry and found a large bowl for mixing, a spoon, and a couple trays.

"The recipe says it makes 50! That's enough for everyone, with extras!" I was so excited; if these didn't turn out I was going to be very disappointed.

"So that probably means it makes 40."

"What?" I asked.

"The recipe always says more servings than what it will actually come out to, trust me."

"That's still enough, so I'm fine with it!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, crack these eggs into the bowl, but be careful don't get any shells in there," Ian warned.

I cracked one egg open and it dropped to the bottom of the bowl, _with no shells_! I had never actually cracked an egg by myself but Mel knew how and so did this body, so I had the memory of it.

"This is so fun!" I shrieked, Ian just laughed lugging a huge bag of flour. I had definitely used flour before, the rolls we had everyday I lived here had plenty of flour in them.

I now had most of the ingredients in the bowl, except the flour, and was mixing. Ian set the large bag down next to me and a large cloud of flour puffed up when it hit the ground, covering all of Ian's face, hair, and most of his shirt.

I instantly burst into laughter, tears strolling down my face, I had to set the spoon down and use the counter to hold me up.

Ian shook and flour flew off his shirt floating to the ground.

"That was funny to you?" He asked with a very serious look on his face.

I tried to muffle my laughing and wiped my tears off my cheeks, I shook my head no.

"Then why are you laughing," he asked dipping a hand into to bag. _What's that for?_

"I-…I-" a giggle slipped out, I couldn't speak. Ian was walking towards me, his hair was full of flour, he looked like an old man – it was too funny, I wasn't going to last much longer.

Then I felt the light powder on _my_ face, I let out a gasp.

"Did you just flick flour in my face?!" I was shocked, that totally took me off guard. Then I heard it, Ian was laughing. I wiped my eyes so I could open them, and sure enough Ian was keeled over trying to hold in his laughter.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I marched forward, took a handful of flour in my hand and threw it right at him, drenching him in white dust.

Ian growled, and threw some right back at me. We fought aggressively; flinging flour at each other, laughing, within a minute there was nothing to see but a white cloud. I felt him behind me and I let out a squeal.

"Truce!" I yelled.

Ian laughed, he was still coming towards me but I still couldn't see very well.

"Ian!" I whined.

Suddenly his mouth was at my ear, "I win," he whispered. A shiver rolled down my spine and I pushed him with what little force I had.

"You scared me…and got me all covered in flour!" I accused.

Ian picked me up and set me back on the counter, the flour was settling now and Ian looked ridiculous, I let out a giggle.

"Yeah, you look pretty funny too!" he said and kissed me lightly, "and I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's alright," I sighed. Ian had a towel and was wiping off my face, then he attempted to shake out my hair but I knew it already had been messy, I'm sure there was no hope for it now. I grabbed the towel and started dusting him off, but there was no use, we were going to have to take a bath to get all this off of us.

"Shall we finish with the cookies?" Ian smiled.

"Yes! Ok, all that we need left is the chocolate chips and the flour!" I laughed.

Ian started pouring the flour into the large bowl while I mixed until I realized I am much too weak to stir the thick dough and we switched jobs.

When we finished Ian stuck a finger into the thick dough scooping up a glob and sticking it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned.

"Ew." I cringed…it looked disgusting, I had never thought it looked even slightly appetizing. I love cookies, but the dough?! There are raw eggs in it!

"What do you mean 'ew'?" Ian looked confused.

"That looks awful."

"Mmmmm….no it's not at all. Try some," Ian scooped more onto his finger offering it to me. I drew back, there is no way I was going to try that.

"Try it, Wanda."

"No."

"Wanda, have you ever had it before?"

"No, but-"

"Then try it," he stuck his finger in my mouth without warning.

_Ew! Ew! Ew!_

I gasped.

This tastes amazing!

"Oh!" I exclaimed and grabbed some more from the bowl.

"Sometimes I wish you would just listen to me the first time," Ian said smugly.

I hit him lightly on the chest, flour flew off of him. I giggled.

"We are still both _covered_ in flour." Ian laughed.

I just giggled with my mouth full of the cookie dough, I couldn't stop eating it.

"This is exactly why I said that we will never end up with the amount it says on the recipe. Now stop eating it all or we won't have enough for everyone." Ian ordered grabbing my hand.

"Mmmm. It's so good!" I smiled.

We started balling the dough and putting it on large pans to stick in our wood burning oven Jeb had created; we'd just have to watch for when they would be finished.

We set the two large pans in the oven and sat down against the counter across from it, it was so warm and toasty, just like a nice little fire place - that makes us cookies.

With the heat, having a flour fight, a full day with only a small nap, and the fact that it was probably two in the morning I was starting to get tired so I draped one leg over Ian's and rested my head on his arm. Ian stroked his fingers up and down my thigh and rested his head against the counter; he had to be exhausted too. He reached up behind himself and grabbed the cookie dough bowl, there was only a taste or two left in it, I smiled. Ian cleaned the bowl in his finger and put his finger in my mouth, he pulled out slow as I sucked his finger; my eyes drooped, I was feeling way too content right now.

Ian unhooked my leg and stood up laying me down gently, he swept the hair out of my face and whispered something beautiful into my ear, I tried to reply but it only came out as a jumble – and I drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own these characters. Enjoy.**

**--**

_I'm outside. Panicked. Where am I?_

"_IAN!" I try to shout, but it only comes out a whisper. My throat is dry, my skin is dirty and rough, my clothes almost to shreds._

_I start sobbing._

"_Ian." I whimper through my tears._

_Then I hear the crunching of gravel, someone appears from around a large boulder. I've never seen this person before; she was tall and muscular, her hair long, light brown. Her silver eyes peered into mine, she looked evil._

"_Shut up," She ordered. "Do you want me to do what I did the last time you wouldn't listen to me? He's not coming for you, so give up. He's human. I told you, humans are untrustworthy, dangerous creatures. Look what he's done to you!"_

_Done to me? He'd done nothing to me…had he?_

_No, he wouldn't. _

_Even if he had, Jamie and Jared and Jeb and Mel, they would never let anything happen to me. Would they?_

_How come I couldn't remember anything? What had she done to me before when I hadn't listened to her?_

"_Wanda?" _

_Jamie?!_

"_Wanda?"_

"_Jamie?!" I looked around, I couldn't find him. Someone else was peeking from behind the boulder. Burns was looking at me with sad eyes and when my eyes met his he darted out of site._

"Wanda, wake up! Are you ok?" Jamie said, my eyes flashed open.

"Oh Jamie!" I grabbed him and pulled him to me, burying my face in his shirt.

"It's ok Wanda, it was just a dream," Jamie soothed, patting my back.

I pulled back from him and looked at him, he looked anxious.

"I'm sorry I scared you Jamie. You're right, it was just a dream," I confirmed. "Ugh, and I stained your shirt now!" His navy shirt had tears and a white powder all over it, "Wait, why is there white – Oh!" I immediately remembered last night.

"Yeah, Ian said you guys had a flour fight when you made cookies last night," Jamie laughed, "I wish I could have been there! The cookies are super good too, Wanda!"

"Thanks Jamie, I haven't had one yet."

"Oh yeah! Well, Jeb told me to come wake you up," Jamie smiled. "He knew Ian wouldn't want to wake you that's why he sent me, but the corn crop is ready today so most of us are working the fields so Jeb said he needs you in the kitchen today."

"Ok, I'll be there in a couple minutes. Ian should have woken me up earlier, so thank _you_ for doing it."

Jamie got up from mine and Ian's mattress and walked to the door, "Anytime, Wanda!" and he walked.

I looked down at myself, I was still wearing Ian's shirt plastered with flour. Good thing I was mostly under the covers when Jamie entered otherwise we would have had to have a conversation I do not want to have with him.

I threw the blankets off of me and my whole body still had white flour all over it. I couldn't take a bath now, I had to go to the kitchen, _I bet I look ridiculous_.

As I got dressed and attempted to get as much white off of me as I could all I could think about was Ian.

Last night was so fun, making cookies was a new favorite hobby of mine even though I knew I wouldn't be able to do it very often. Then sitting in front of the oven, snuggling with Ian and falling asleep, feeling way to many kinds of perfect.

_I fell asleep in the kitchen._

I sighed.

Ian must have finished with the cookies and carried me back to bed.

My throat tightened.

I was holding back tears when I grabbed the piece of mirror to see my reflection.

I burst into laughter.

Flour was grained into my skin and hair….oh my hair. It had no definite shape, it was just a tangled array of white mess.

There was no fixing it now so I wrapped it up into a bun on top of my head and walked to the kitchen, anticipating many jokes _and questions_ about why I look the way I do.

--

"Wanda! Look at you!" Trudy whistled. I blushed and looked down.

"Wow, looks like you and Ian had some fun last night, he doesn't look too much better than you do this morning," Lily laughed.

My eyes snapped up, "Is he working in the fields today?"

Both Trudy and Lily laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Lily smiled, "and yes, Ian is with everyone else. Looks like we will be having a lot of corn tonight for dinner."

"Oh and we are running low on rolls, so we thought we could put you in charge of making those," Trudy teased, "beings as you are already full of flour anyway."

"Thanks," I muttered.

The three of us only talked every so often because we were all caught up in what we were doing. I didn't mind that at all because I knew what they would ask if we did start a conversation.

I was just rolling the dough into balls and placing them on a large pan when the undeniable happened.

"So let's hear the story about the flour fight." Lily said.

"Didn't Ian say enough?" I pouted.

"No, all he said is that you two had a flour fight, and that was the extent of it," Trudy explained, "But I know we will be able to get a little more out of you."

"No really, that is about the extent of it, we had a flour fight," I was praying so hard we weren't going to end up in an awkward conversation about mine and Ian's relationship. I don't know how comfortable that would make me.

"Well, is it safe to eat the cookies?" Lily asked.

"Yes!" I cried.

They both started laughing. I put my head down to hide my blush.

"Well that's good," Lily grinned, "Because I already ate one."

"But really, just tell us how you ended up throwing that much flour at each other," Trudy pleaded. "Ian was in here before I was, cleaning up the mess, there was a lot of flour in here."

_Oh, Ian._ I should have helped him; it was as much my fault as his.

"Well yesterday Ian and I were talking about how I had never made cookies before," I started, "and last night when Ian's stomach growled in bed I decided cookies would be a great midnight snack. So we came down here and when Ian was bringing out the flour it flew up and covered his face, I thought it looked pretty funny and laughed."

"I'm sure that was funny! Go on," Trudy insisted.

"Well Ian didn't think it was as funny as I did, not until he threw some at me. But I'm not just going to let him throw a handful of flour at me and say that's fair," I continued.

"No, of course not," Lily smiled.

"So I threw some back at him and we fought until we couldn't even find each other anymore because we were walking in a cloud!"

"So who gave in?" Trudy pressed.

"I did."

Both girls groaned.

"I had to! He was stalking me and I couldn't find him! And he is so much bigger than me!"

They both laughed. Then everyone started filing in.

I sighed. Finally, it was lunch time. My hands were numb from kneading the dough all morning, I needed a break.

Trudy, Lily and I stopped what we were doing and got into line behind Jeb and Jamie.

"Hey Wanda, are you feeling better?" Jamie asked concerned.

"Why are you asking her that?" Jeb questioned.

"Oh it's nothi-" I started but Jamie cut me off.

"Wanda was having a bad dream when I went to wake her up this morning. What was it about anyway?" Jamie explained.

"I don't even remember," I lied. Something about it felt so real, but it was ridiculous to worry about a stupid dream.

I stepped back and peeked out the door, looking for Ian.

"Well, how did you know she was having a bad dream Jamie?" I heard Jeb ask.

"She was crying and yelling, first Ian's name, but when I said her name then she started yelling _my_ name."

I played with my hair nervously and tried not to pay attention to their conversation. I don't understand why having a bad dream was this big of a deal, especially when they didn't even know what it was about.

Suddenly I felt two large arms wrap around me, I turned to face him.

I squealed when I saw his face, wrapping my arms around his neck. Ian buried his face in my hair and sighed.

I had missed him too.

I felt him look up.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ian asked.

"Trying to figure out what Wanda's nightmare was about," Jeb said.

_Ugh._ Why did they have to tell Ian, it was really not this big of deal. Now he's going to worry about me. He pulled away from me slightly, looking into my eyes.

"You had a nightmare?" He asked me.

"Yes, but it was really nothing, I don't even remember what it was about," I sighed.

"When did this happen?" Ian asked Jeb and Jamie.

"When Jeb sent me to go wake up Wanda - "

Ian's eyebrows shot up.

"I had the kid go wake her up; we needed the help in the kitchen. When he went to your room she was screamin' and hollerin'."

"It really wasn't that bad," I said.

"She was yelling your name, Ian, like she couldn't find you or something," Jamie whispered.

Ian looked at me, I couldn't look back. His eyes looked sad, worried, this was all being blown way out of proportion.

"You know what this sounds like to me?" Trudy asked hypothetically. "A bad dream, and that's it, stop worrying over her! I get nightmares too, they happen. Now leave the girl alone."

I smiled at Trudy with gratitude.

Ian caught on that I didn't want to talk about it.

"You look like a mess," he smiled.

"Yes, and you are so much better now that you have added dirt to your ensemble," I teased.

---

The rest of lunch went on normally. We talked and laughed and of course we had to retell our story from the night before.

"Yeah, Wanda started it. She just picked up a hand of flour and threw it at my face!" Ian accused.

"Whatever! You dropped the bag and it flew up onto your face and I laughed so YOU threw it at ME!" I hit him, playfully.

"Oh…yeah," he smiled.

"Hey Wanda, I'll go get you one of your cookies right now! You said you haven't had one yet right?" Jamie jumped up from his seat and ran behind the counter. "Aw man! There was one left! Where did it go? I had it right here, saved for Wanda!"

Jamie searched the dining area. "You!" he called.

Kyle snapped his head up.

"You're eating Wanda's cookie!" Jamie whined.

Kyle took the last bite and then looked at me.

"Really it's ok, Jamie. I didn't need one, I made them for everyone else," I explained. Kyle still wasn't too fond of me, but he wasn't _un_-fond of me either, we just didn't pay each other much attention.

Jamie glared at Kyle and Kyle shrugged.

"Hey," Ian whispered in my ear, his hand was rubbing up and down the inside of my thigh. I turned towards him.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Go where?"

He didn't answer he just kissed my jaw, grabbed my hand and led me out the door, dropping our dishes in a bucket on the way out.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! Long time, no see!**

**I know it's horrible how long I am spreading these chapters apart, but I try my hardest!**

**Anyways, the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the lyrics are from "Cold Sweat" by James Brown.**

**Enjoy! Review! Be Merry!**

---

We were walking in the dark hallways silently, hands intertwined. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care. I just let Ian guide me there and wherever we were, we would be together, and alone; _I'm pretty sure I knew what was on his mind_.

We rounded a corner and I knew where we were, the bathing room. Yes! I really needed a bath; a nice, long, warm, romantic bath. But my body seemed to have another plan.

I am not entirely sure what, but something flickered in my mind and I suddenly turned towards Ian and pushed him into the wall. My hands roughly ran down his abs and hitched under his shirt, I flew it over his head in one fluid movement, my hands grabbed his shoulders and I hurled myself into him, my lips slamming against his. At first he froze, I must have caught him off guard. Hell, I caught myself off guard! But then he joined me pawing at each other, feeling, wanting more.

"Wanda," he huffed.

I drove my fingers into his hair pulling him even closer. I was working to undo his pants and I could feel him trying to slip his shoes off. We were both struggling. Kissing, feeling, loving and trying to remove clothing all at the same time wasn't working out to well for us.

"Dammit." Ian growled. He stopped kissing me, hastily reached down to take his shoes the rest of the way off, ripped my shirt off, unhooked my bra – briefly pausing to take in my bare chest – then tore my shoes off, slid my pants down (panties included) and undid his own pants, and finally we were undressed. Ian growled and grabbed my waist, roughly pulling myself to him.

"I love you so much," I whispered in between kisses.

"You don't even know," He replied, and my breath caught. But he didn't let me react before he lowered me to the hard ground and started teasing my opening with his hardness.

I wrapped my arms around his back and started clawing at him.

"I need you," I whimpered. I thought I was going to start crying at the aching in between my legs and the sharp tugging at my heart to just be as close as physically possible to him when he finally plunged into me, making me scream and throw my head back.

He moved in and out of me at a delicious rate causing the sweetest friction between us. My breathing was so heavy, Ian was kissing my neck, sucking at it, licking it, I was in a place of perfection. I didn't even care that I was going to have major indents and scrapes on my back from the rough cave floor; I could only think about how I wanted more, more Ian, more us.

Ian ran one of his hands down my neck then to my chest and cupped one of my breasts, teasing it, rolling my nipple then gently bringing it into his mouth as he slid his hand down to where he was entering me and rubbed my clit, pushing on it and sending me into the most erotic ecstasy I had ever felt. My walls were crashing, my muscles spasming, releasing, and I could feel him letting go too, pouring into me and filling me completely.

When I finally caught my breath I could tell that Ian was mumbling something.

"What are you saying?" I smiled.

Ian buried his face into my neck and started kissing me again.

"_I don't care about you past_," he half sang in between kisses. "_I just want our love to last_."

"Ian, what is that?" I giggled.

"_I don't care darlin' about your faults_," he sang sliding his tongue down my stomach. "_I just want to satisfy your pulse_." He spread my legs wider and licked my slit in one quick movement; I sucked in a breath and grasped at the floor below me. Ian laughed and came to lay by me on his side, licking his lips. He pulled me to him and lifted my leg up so he could rest his leg between mine, my sopping wet center hot on his thigh.

"What were you singing?" I asked.

"James Brown," he smiled and brushed his lips against mine. I cocked an eyebrow.

"My father used to listen to him all the time, and that song just popped into my mind. It fits perfectly on how I feel about you…well most of it does," Ian laughed.

"Ian," I started, "what happened to your father?"

The mood shifted and I suddenly wish I could take back what I had just asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's ok," Ian said.

"I just-"

"I know," Ian whispered, "I know. It's totally right for you to ask about my family, although I don't think you will be asking too many questions on Kyle."

I let out a small laugh, he was right; Kyle didn't intrigue me at all.

"I haven't seen my parents in a very long time, they lived in Iowa and I never saw or heard of them after the…you know. Anyway, I know what happened to them, it's what happened to everyone else. I never bothered looking for them, me and Kyle knew it would be a waste, they weren't fighters, they were probably just sitting on their couch waiting for _them_ to come." Ian explained.

"I'm a _them_," I whispered after a long pause.

"No you're not."

"Ian-"

"No, Wanda. You didn't choose to take over this planet, you never had a say in it," he spat out.

"Ian, I came here willingly, just like every other alien. I came here to do just what everyone else did," I choked.

"Maybe you did!" Ian retorted. "But you changed! You didn't take over Mel's body the way the others did."

"But I wanted to!"

"Just at first! If you really wanted to then you wouldn't have been so frantic to get Mel back when you lost her. I mean you kissed _me_ hoping to get disgusted and mad enough to bring her back!" He was angry, there were tears in my eyes, and he was hurt, I was sorry.

"Ian, I have never been repulsed by kissing you, I hope you know that," I said through my teeth, I blinked letting tears fall down my cheeks. Ian let out a huff of air and looked away.

"Look at me," I grabbed his face and met my eyes with his. "Mel made it hard, _really_ hard to be with you, to love you the way I wanted to …but me…_I_ have always wanted to be with you more, more than we could. It wasn't that neither Mel nor I were disgusted to be physical with you, we just knew it was wrong. Mel and Jared, they have the chemical make-up that belongs, clicks with the other, there is no way we could have broken that."

"I know," Ian breathed. "I understand, I just…"

"I know it was hard for you when I was in Mel's body, it was hard for me to. But look at me now; I am in this body that only lives for you."

"You're not one of them."

"What?" I asked.

"You're not one of them, you're different."

"I'm only different because of you…and Mel," I smiled.

"Jared may have had a little effect too," Ian teased "And probably Jeb and Jamie too."

"Probably," I laughed and Ian grabbed my face and pulled it to his, slipping his tongue into my mouth and massaging my own. I let out a moan and he started moving his leg still positioned between my thighs rubbing against center.

"Should we finally get cleaned up?" Ian asked, a breath-taking smile spreading across his face.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Why?" he looked shocked.

"I feel just so, I don't know…I couldn't even make it to the water before pouncing on you!"

Ian roared in laughter. "Don't ever be embarrassed by that! I love it when you take me like surprise like that! Sometimes I feel like I am expecting too much from you, that you don't want this like I do. But when you jump me like you did, it makes me feel better about wanting you so bad and so often." His light eyes were pure lust, I just wanted to swim in them.

He suddenly got up and reached his hands out to me to pull me off the ground.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"What happened?"

"There are rocks embedded into my back!"

Ian spun me around gasped brushing off the rocks, and picking the tiny ones out of my skin.

"You have scratches all over! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"To be honest I could barely even tell. I was focusing on another sensation." I turned around and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the water. I could barely tell where it was it was so dark in the room, only a small gleam of light coming from somewhere in the rocks.

I eased into the water, my back was lightly stinging. It felt so good to be in there, I could already feel the floor and dirt slide off my body.

"We still have normal soap, so no more stinging." Ian said.

"Good." My new softer skin had never adjusted to Jeb's homemade soap. Ian started lightly scrubbing me cleaning me everywhere, he had to wash my hair a couple times and condition it twice to get it all the way clean and untangled. I returned the favor and cleaned him happily, letting my hands explore him as I washed him. We played a little too and splashed water at each other, but then he sat down on one of the seats in the bathing pool.

"Come to me," Ian whispered. I slowly waded over to him and wrapped my self around him. "Make love to me." It was so perfect having him tell me that he wanted me to make love to him. I wanted him to talk to me like that more often, tell me what to do, to make him happy; because ultimately that's all I ever really wanted to do. It was so different from what we had about 30 minutes ago, I just rode him slowly and we let the water move us together adding a whole new experience we hadn't had yet. We definitely would be coming in here more often.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm throwing a little IPOV your way, I'm not sure yet of how often of an occurrence this will be, but tell me how it works!**

**-----**

Wanda was tired, and sore, and I was completely to blame. I want to say I feel bad, but I don't. Every minute with Wanda lately is complete bliss; I wouldn't take any of it back. And although we have had our arguments recently, I can't say I mind those either. It's just built up tension, releasing, bringing us closer to one another in so many ways. And now carrying her, asleep in my arms, I feel my heart burning with love. She is so selfless, so beautiful, so caring – and she doesn't even know it.

She could barely even get herself dressed after our bath when she leaned into me and closed her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong with Wanda?" Jamie asked while I walked to our room.

"Nothing. She's just tired," I smiled.

Jamie looked confused, but I just kept walking.

When we got to our room I gently laid Wanda on our mattress.

"I would do anything for you," I whispered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I heard someone running down the hall, so I got up to see who it was.

"Ian!" Kyle huffed; there was a worry line on his forehead.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" I asked.

"It's Doc," he panted, "He's getting worse. We have to tell Wanda."

"Not yet, Kyle. Just hold on, let me go see him."

We ran through the dark halls and made it to Doc's office without making a scene. Not very many people had found out yet. Doc's sick. It's different than any of the other illnesses, for some reason none of the medicines are working on him. Doc said to just wait it out for a while and see how things go, but he has tried everything and nothing is working; he's only getting worse.

I walked to his bed slowly.

"Doc. What's the matter?" I whispered.

"Ian…" Doc let out, "something's not right. Something in me is rejecting the medications."

"What do you mean 'rejection medication' they are supposed to work for everything." I was so confused, every time I watched someone use some of the alien's medication I was amazed even more at how quickly the patient healed. And now it's not like it was taking slower, it was altogether not working.

"We should talk to Wanda about it," Kyle pressed.

Doc got an apprehensive look on his face.

"I think that's a good idea too Doc. You won't last much longer like this. She'll know what to do, I know she will; just trust her." I leaned in and put my hand on his forehead, he had a fever.

"It's not that I don't trust her, Ian. It's just that…I don't want to put anyone in danger. I don't want her to go searching for anything special just for me," Doc explained, moving my hand off his head.

"What if something like this happens to someone else? What if whatever you have is contagious and Ian or I get it next? Then what?" Kyle was starting to get impatient.

Doc just closed his eyes and I knew he was giving me permission to talk to Wanda.

"I will talk to her first thing in the morning. She is currently passed out in our room, there would be no use trying to wake her." I smiled.

Doc laughed, but Kyle just snorted in disapproval.

"I know how much she means to you Ian. I can see it in your eyes every time you talk about her, every time you look at her; it's a beautiful thing," Doc smiled.

"Well, Doc, I'll see you in the morning. And Ian she better have an answer for it by the time I get in here," Kyle sneered.

"Stop being an ass, Kyle," I rolled my eyes and patted Doc's shoulder. "We'll be back in the morning."

Doc nodded and Kyle and I left his office.

"You know eventually you are going to have to get used to Wanda," I stated.

"I don't have to do anything. I don't bug her anymore so stop bugging me about it," Kyle retorted.

"You're just being very hypocritical, that's all," I accused and Kyle just laughed.

"Sunny?"

"Shut up about her. It's totally different, I never had a choice about her she just glued herself to me." I could tell Kyle was steaming right now.

"Yeah, well you never seemed to complain."

Kyle shoved me into the wall but I just brushed it off, I was too exhausted and only a couple yards away from my room where Wanda slept soundly, waiting for me.

"You're such a pussy," Kyle snarled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You can't even fight back! Wanda's got you so soft now, and you don't even see it!" Kyle pushed me again, egging me on. It literally took everything in me to be the bigger person and keep walking.

"Come one, Ian! What are you afraid of?" Kyle pushed. "Yeah, well I suppose it's a good idea you just walk away since you know I'd beat you anyway!"

"Get lost!" I barked.

"Aww the alien lover is mad!" Kyle laughed.

"What are you, two?" If he didn't leave right now…

"Come on; give me your best shot!"

And that was it. I through my fist so hard at him he didn't even see it coming. I hit him right in his already crooked nose. He flew back a couple feet and I just kept walking, trying to get to my room.

I heard him grunt and run but I noticed too late, he jumped on my back and wrapped his right arm around my neck and pulled my hair with his other. I ran backwards and slammed him into the cave wall causing him to fall from my back. I turned around and threw another fist at him, hitting him right in the jaw. Kyle spit out blood and came charging right at me pinning me to the wall and slamming me to the floor.

"Ugh!" I let out, "You son of a-" he kicked me so hard in the ribs I thought they were broken but I still had enough strength to grab his ankles and sweep him right off his feet landing him square on his back.

"What is going on here?" Jeb yelled standing in between me and Kyle - both of us limp on the cave ground.

"Ian started it," Kyle whined.

I kicked my leg around and got him square in the shin, "You're such a fucking child!"

"I don't care who in the hell started this! All I know is the two of you are both too old to be acting this way!" Jeb hollered extending a hand out to the each of us. "Now the both of you girls better get this worked out and then get cleaned up. I don't want to have to get my gun!"

"Jeb, you would never use that gun on any of us," Kyle said as he was slowly making his way onto his feet. Jeb just raised his eyebrows at him. "Ok, ok, I'm outta here."

"What's going on?" Wanda moaned stepping out of our room from down the hall; she sounded worried but clearly still groggy from sleeping.

"Nothing, baby. Let's just go to bed," I whisper reaching out to take her hand.

"Oh my god, Ian! Why are you bleeding, and why are you holding your side like that?!" Wanda pushed my hair aside and grabbed the sides of my face analyzing me, a worry line on her forehead.

"Wanda, I'm fine, I just need some meds and I'll be better than ever. Please just come to bed with me." She sighed but helped me through the door.

Wanda laid me onto our mattress then started bustling around to find what I needed to get fixed up.

"Ian, tell me what happened," Wanda sighed as she sprayed Mend into my face. I breathed in the odorless fumes and could feel my bones repairing themselves.

"Kyle was just being a jackass."

Wanda looked down at me, her face frozen in its worry state. "What was it about?" She sprayed Clean over all the cuts on the front side of my body then started to trail the Heal liquid right behind it.

"Wanda, we're brothers. What do any of the things we fight over mean?" I looked into her eyes, feeling better.

"There is brotherly fighting then there is a full on brawl. And the way you looked a couple of minutes ago, that didn't look like just two brothers fighting," Wanda shook her head. "Flip over, this side is good."

I roll over onto my stomach without any pain from my ribs. Wanda lifts my shirt up and starts the same process on all the cuts on my back.

Once everything was healed I turned onto my side and pulled Wanda into me, spooning her and holding her tightly.

"I love you, and thank you for taking care of me," I whispered into her hair. Wanda turned around so her chest was flush with mine, grabbing my face in between her tiny hands and laid feather light kisses all over my face until she landed perfectly on my lips and kissed me long and soft for a couple minutes before breaking it to yawn.

"Go to sleep beautiful, I'll be right here when you wake up."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" I walked into the room to see Ian sitting on the end of our mattress with his head in his hands. Clearly he had just woken up, sitting in just his boxers and his hair in a beautiful disarray that just made me want to run my fingers through it.

"Hey, I thought last night when I said I'd be here when you wake up that you would be here when I woke up too…" Ian jutted out his lower lip, pouting – but all I wanted to do was take that lip in between my own and devour him…

"I'm sorry, love. I woke up early and went to go help make breakfast. There's some big news I have to tell you!" I walked over to him and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I don't wanna know," he whined and grabbed both my wrists and started kissing up my arms. He leaned back down on the bed pulling me right on top of him, "I just want to show you how much I love you and deal with everything else later."

I saw his forehead crinkle before he reached up to kiss me, and then he relaxed. His hands explored me, gliding up the back of my shirt caressing my back and then bringing them around front to cup my breasts, massaging and kneading them, rubbing his thumbs over my pert nipples. I moaned and deepened the kiss, and when I felt Ian's erection growing harder and harder underneath me I slowly started grinding my hips into his, giving us both the friction that we wanted.

"Mmmm. Wanda, I need more of you," Ian groaned, and just as I was about to start working his pants down there was a loud banging on our door.

"Wanda! Ian! Come on! Burns and the others are waiting for you guys so they can tell us all about what they have seen!" Jamie hollered.

Ian looked at me confused. "I told you I had news," I said and Ian just stared off into space for moment before shrugging and starting to kiss my neck.

"Tell them they can start without us Jamie," Ian mumbled into my neck.

"No! Come on you guys what are you doing?" Jamie complained, "Wanda, you have to hear this, he knows so much about Fire World!"

"Alright, Jamie, we'll be out in a minute," I sighed getting up from on top of Ian.

"No, you can't leave." Ian pulled me in tighter, securing his arms around my body.

"Ian, everyone will be wondering where we are. We really should go," I reasoned.

"No."

I just looked at him, expectant, and he knew we should go, I just needed to break him.

"Fine, but right after that we are coming back in here and I am going to ravage you!" My face must have turned three shades redder as Ian's eyes turned darker promising me that he would do nothing less. He reached up and kissed me and rolled me over onto the bed, regretting the timing of Jamie's intrusion.

I watched Ian as he got dressed and when he was done he took my hand in his and we walked out the door.

Jamie sighed. "Finally, what were you two doing in there?"

"I had to get dressed Jamie, some of us weren't up at the crack of dawn on a weekend." Ian squeezed my hand and I smiled.

As we walked into the dining room everyone was talking and gathering around Nate, Burns, and a younger man and woman I had never seen before.

Ian sat down next to Kyle and pulled me down right next to him.

"Hello, all," Nate started, running his fingers through his graying hair, "I am Nate, this is a good friend of mine, Russell, and his wife, Sarah – they have a small community of people on the other side of Arizona. And this is Burns; he is much like your Wanda and Sunny, he does not believe in this war between human and soul."

"That is correct. I came from Fire World and I heard there are some people who have expressed an interest in knowing more about Fire World." Burns smiled. There was a distinct energy among everyone, they were all dying hear more stories of other worlds.

Burns looked at me solely, searching my eyes.

I blinked, "Yes, I have only a very poor acquaintance with Fire World. I really had no right talking so animatedly about it."

"Well, although I'm sure you told them with amazing knowledge, I am happy to emphasize…"

I looked over to see Ian slightly gaping at me. "What, love?" I asked, and then Kyle nudged him before letting him reply. "Why were you two so late?" he asked suspiciously. Ian finally broke his eyes from mine, turning to look at his brother.

"Slept late," is all he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kyle snorted.

Throughout the whole discussion Ian seemed to be spacing out, his hand limp in mine.

"Well, everyone," Jeb stood up, "let's welcome our guests with a nice healthy game of soccer!"

Everyone started getting up and making their way to the gym. I moved my hand up to the side of Ian's face and forced him to look at me. He looked down into my eyes softly and as I stood up I brushed my lips lightly against his.

"Wanda! I was wondering if I could chat with you later. Get to know what you know. Hear your story, if you don't mind?"

I turned to face Burns directly behind me, "Oh, not at all, I would love to."

"Good then I guess I will see you in to gym!"

When I turned to face Ian again he was mumbling harshly with Kyle.

"Ian what's the matter?"

"Nothing, babe, everything is fine." Ian stood up as Kyle grumbled and walked out, "Let's go play some ball."

--

"This is such an amazing place, you all are so lucky such a large place exists for you guys," Sarah mused. Neither of us could finish the game, the competition was getting way to intense for us smaller players to handle.

As I watched Ian I saw a fierceness in his expression I had never seen before, and it didn't go unnoticed that both he and Burns each had two fouls on the other. In addition, when the game finally ended with Ian's team winning he had way too smug of a face on.

"Hey, how'd I play?" Ian said as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Amazing as usual," I giggled as Ian kissed my neck.

"Good game, Ian," Burns slapped Ian on the back, congratulating him.

"You too," Ian responded, pulling me into him more.

"Hey, why are you all like that," I said motioning my hands to him.

"Like what?" Ian grabbed my hand and started walking down the caves.

"I don't know, you're all _serious_."

"I am not, I just won a game of soccer, and endorphins are running wild inside me!"

I just looked at him confused, there was definitely something up.

Ian slowly closed the door after we walked into our room, he was looking at me and his eyes grew darker, it made every nerve in my body go crazy.

"I think Victory Sex is in order!"

"You do? I don't know…" I giggled as he wrapped around me and dumped us onto the bed.

Ian pulled my shirt over my head and started kissing down my chest. "I love you so much Wanda, never forget that." I held back tears, he sounded so serious again. "I know I won the soccer game, but all I want to do is pleasure _you_." Slowly Ian slid off my shorts and growled looking down at me in only my bra and panties. He came down on top of me, kissing me passionately and reaching behind me to unhook my bra.

When everything had finally come off I gasped at the pleasure of my bare skin on his. Ian slowly gliding his tongue down my body, and then stopped to stare at me spread before him. He licked his lips once and then slid his tongue once up my wet folds.

"Wanda, fuck. You are so delicious," Ian growled as he started licking me even more and every once and while pushing on my clit with his tongue. I grabbed the sheets next to me trying to stay in control. Finally he drove his tongue into me over and over again, I screamed out in pleasure. And finally after tongue-fucking me like a god he plunged his fingers into me and started sucking and nipping at my clit. Rapidly I felt my orgasm building and my muscles tighten around his fingers, he grazed his teeth over my clit one last time before my walls came crashing down, throwing me into one of the most powerful orgasms. And when I finally came down, Ian just looked up at me through his thick lashes, smiling, telling me he isn't near done with me.


	12. Chapter 12

IPOV

After licking my lips clean of Wanda's delicious cum that had coated my mouth during her amazing orgasm I looked up at her, eyes still closed, coming down from her high.

When she opened her eyes she let out a small moan, and her eyes grew heavier; I just looked at her and smiled because we were nowhere near finished. A small shiver rolled through her body.

"Wanda, tell me what you want, I want to do this all for you, I want…"

Wanda cut me off, shaking her head, pointing at me, "You. Inside of me. Now."

God almighty, this woman. I slowly started crawling up her body, placing kisses everywhere I could.

"No," Wanda panted, pushing on my shoulders, "I want to try something…new." She smiled. What did she mean new? I sat back on my knees as Wanda started moving.

She slowly sat up and kneeled in front of me. Still smiling she ran her hands down my chest and right when I was going to lean into her she turned around and placed her hands on the bed in front of her.

Fuck.

In front of me, the most beautiful woman ever, has just knelt in front of me on her hands and knees, bearing her sweet round ass before my straining erection.

"Wanda," I gasped grabbing her hips, "Fuck."

"Me." She giggled.

A low growl escaped me as I took in the sight before me, it was too much.

Wanda flipped her hair as she turned her head around to look at me, "Please," she whined, "I need you."

Almost immediately I thrust into her from behind, feeling the difference in the places I hit her. Wanda screamed and her shoulders sunk closer to the mattress. She's just so much tighter in this position, I couldn't help but lose it a little.

When I shifted slightly to gain more balance Wanda sucked in a sharp breath, I pulled out slightly and thrust back into her hitting the same spot.

"Oh!" she yelped.

I've got it. Over and over again I hit her G-spot.

"Oh!" hit. "Oh!" hit. "Ugh!"

Wanda's elbows collapsed, hands tangled in the sheets, her forehead resting against the mattress as her body rocked forward and backward as I drove in and out of her. I knew she was close so I leaned myself more onto her body resting my chest against her back. I reached both of my hands around to the front of her body, one grabbing her breast as it bounced with the movement, the other finding her clit and pushing roughly on it, pulling and pinching.

"Ian!" She screamed so loud, I'm sure Lily even heard her all the way down the hall.

"Yes, Wanda. Come on," I grunted.

"Oh my – ugh! Ian! Ian!"

When she finally settled down from an amazing orgasm I couldn't help but feel jealous. I needed a release like that so bad, and I was still so hard.

"Mmm, baby," Wanda cooed reaching up to find my lips.

I brushed away the hair from her face and kissed her. She was so calm, so relaxed after her orgasm. She took my bottom lip in between her teeth and sucked. I let out a small moan, not wanting to push her further, she had to be exhausted.

I felt her smile against my lips and looked down at her to see her eyes looking back up at me with such depth it killed me.

"Poor baby," she sighed reaching down in between us to rub my straining erection. "I want more."

"Hm?" She had to be kidding; she had to be sore, especially after a new position.

"I want more," she whispered as she grabbed my hand that had been resting on her stomach, leading it down in between her legs. She guided my fingers into her pumping them in and out, slowly.

"See," she licked her lips, enjoying the friction of our fingers working her together, "I want more. I'm always ready for you."

She then pulled our fingers out of her and she grabbed hold of my dick so hard I had to grab the bed for balance. She moved the head of my dick up and down her slit, teasing the both of us into a frenzy.

"Feel how wet I am for you, ugh," she gasped, ready for more, "always for you."

She placed my head right into her opening and let go as I slid into her. This time it was slow but powerful. This time I went deeper and longer. This time I was going to cum.

Wanda brought her hips up with every push into her, tightening her muscles around me. I knew she was trying to do this for me, she wanted me to let go too. She slid her hand down my body and gently cupped my balls massaging the sensitive skin around them. I was going crazy, finally feeling like I was ready to release; and when I did it was the most phenomenal release I've yet to experience. Lasting longer than ever before, I had spilled so much into her it seemed impossible. But it wasn't; only she could do this to me. Only she could make me have orgasms beyond explainable or imaginable. Wanda had my heart and my body wound so tightly into her hands, if she were to ever let go it for sure be the end of me.

---

I stirred awake suddenly, Wanda still draped across my body.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Who the hell would be at my door now?

I got up slowly, trying not to wake Wanda, and stepped into my boxers.

"What do you want?" I whispered as I cracked open the door.

"Come on, we have to go see Doc," Kyle said.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know… the middle of the night."

"Why do we have to go now?"

"Come on!"

"Shhh! Wanda is sleeping!" I looked behind me where Wanda lay still very deep in her sleep.

"Yeah, she must be exhausted," Kyle looked down the black hall, "Will you just hurry up?"

I gave him a look and closed the door.

In a matter of seconds I walked back out with sweat pants and a shirt on where Kyle was still waiting for me. We walked quietly down the hall fully aware that everyone else is asleep.

As we got closer to Doc's room we thought we were hearing gagging noises so we ran the rest of the way.

"Doc! What's the matter?" Kyle gasped. Doc was bent over a large pail, still heaving.

I walked closer to him but he put his hand up to stop me.

"I don't know what's happening," Doc said as he wiped his mouth and laid back down on the bad. "Everything I take, everything I try to use I reject it. My body throws up every medicine I take, it's like I'm immune and intolerant to the aliens medication."

"That doesn't make sense. If any medicine works on you it should be this stuff, it's crazy amazing," I looked through all of the remedies and drugs Wanda had stolen on the last raid trying to figure something out.

"We have to find out what's going on Doc, you look like shit, there is no way you will beat this by yourself," Kyle walked over to Doc's bed and replaced the damp towel on his head.

"I know, but we have to figure some stuff out before we talk to Wanda." And so the rest of the night that's what we did. When Doc wasn't sleeping or puking we were talking and listing every single one of his symptoms and going through different theories.

When we thought we had as much deciphered as we could I got up to go talk to Wanda, I needed to tell her now, no putting it off no matter how stressed I was over her freaking out over Doc and wanting to put herself in danger.

As I stood at our door about to open it I could tell something wasn't right, there was a voice coming from my room, and it wasn't one I preferred to listen to.

"Hey!" Wanda cheered as I walked into the room.

Burns and Wanda were together in our room, alone.  
It's fine they were just talking.  
Even though he clearly has something else on his mind, I know Wanda is just being friendly.  
He knows what would come if he tried anything, he's a smart guy.  
Or maybe he's a stupid one; just because him and Wanda have one thing in common doesn't mean Wanda would just dump me.

Wanda walked over to me, wincing slightly, she hugged my neck and reached up on her tip toes to whisper in my ear, laughing lightly, "I'm so sore."

"I'm sorry," My eyes were still on Burns who had looked away briefly. _That's right. She is with me._

Wanda gasped, "Never be sorry!" She smiled at me and her eyes grew darker as she licked her lips.

I cleared my throat, trying with all my might not to get a boner in front of Burns, "So what were you guys doing in here?"

"Oh, you know, just talking…" Burns eyes flashed at me.

"Yeah, we are going to just go walk around and talk for a little bit. You don't mind do you?" Wanda said sliding her hands down my chest.

"Well, actually I had some things to talk to you ab-"

"It'll just be a little while, come on lets go Wanda," Burns interrupted.

"Alright, love you. Bye." She reached up and kissed me quick and hurried out the door behind Burns.


End file.
